In conventional fuel nozzle systems such as airblast and in particular air-assist, the nozzle air enters into the large combustor primary zone, losing its axial momentum but gaining radial and tangential momentum which results in diffusing the flow out rapidly. Subsequently, lower air velocity remains to perform secondary droplet break-ups. Furthermore, typical combustion systems deploy a relatively low number of discrete fuel nozzles which individually mix air and fuel as the fuel/air mixture is introduced into the combustion zone. Improvement is desirable.